Regular Salvation
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Doug was a T-1000 in the beginning and wanted to kill the park workers. The T-800 was spent back to protect the park workers. Now the future rest in their hands. No flames


**Me: Hey it's Smokescreen2814 with another Regular Show crossover.**

**Mordecai: But this time it's Terminator.**

**Rigby: (Walks in dressed like the Terminator) Are you Smokescreen2814?**

**Me: Yeah but call me Smoke or Smokey, that goes for the rest of you if you wanna PM me. Plus where did you get that gun?**

**Rigby: It's from that wreck it ralph and Terminator crossover that Agent BM gave Smoke. **

**Me: I'm still working on that story Rigby.**

**XJ-8: (Walks in) Smokescreen2814 doesn't own Regular Show, Terminator, or any character in this story. Enjoy!**

**Me: But before I start my dodgeball tournament has 5 people. **

**Wreck-it Ralph (Sea Eagle)**

**Transformers Prime**

**Regular Show**

**The Simpsons**

**Family guy**

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

**The amazing world of Gumball (Agent BM)**

**Teen Titans (Star Saber21)**

**Hey Arnold! (Dexter1206)**

**Napoleon Dynamite**

**SpongeBob Squarepants**

**El Tigre**

**The total drama Series**

**Futurama**

**Grown ups**

**Monsters Universary (Dorumon9000)**

**Me: So far I have 3 authors and to Vanillabutter I'm sorry but Wreck it Ralph is taken. So just pick your team by PM me or leave a review in one of my stories. So let's get this show on the road.**

The story begins in the city at night a huge ball of energy opens up and a naked buff man that looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger gets up and looks around and finds himself at the family restraurant in the busted cart episode. He walks inside and looks for a biker, and finds one. "Give me your clothes, jacket and motorcycle." The naked man demanded.

"Why should I give you my stuff?" The biker asked he's about to punch the naked man in the face but the naked man grabs his fist and throws him at a table. "Ok take em." The naked man puts the biker's clothes and take the motorcycle he also takes a shotgun from the owner and drives to the city to find someone.

The next morning XJ-4 is making blueberry pancakes and Benson walks in. "Blueberry pancakes. Nice job XJ-4." Said Benson.

"Thank you Benson." Said XJ-4 handing Benson his blueberry pancakes. "Mordecai, Rigby what do you want for breakfast?"

"No thanks we're good." Said Rigby referring to their cereal. "I don't know why you let them get a job at the park?"

"Jenny trusted me that her sisters will do a great job at the park." Said Benson.

"I don't need these stupid machines, I gotta go." Said Rigby leaving the kitchen.

"I wonder where he's going?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm sending XJ-8 to follow him. But in the mean time Mordecai you're working with Breakdown." Said Benson.

Meanwhile at Twin peeks mall Rigby is at the food court and sees an otter sitting at a table, Rigby walks up to the table and sits down. "Hey Doug, what's up?" Rigby asked.

"Nothing much. By the way I'm a changed person now, no more taking identies, and I got out with good behaviour." Said Doug.

While Rigby and Doug were chatting XJ-8 is sitting on a bench with a newspaper covering her face so Rigby wouldn't see her, but she's using her x-ray vision to spy on Rigby. "Who's that person?" She asked herself scanned Doug and found no record of him. "No record of him found."

"So what are you gonna do for a job?" Rigby asked.

"I just one thing left to do." Said Doug. "To terminate you." He turns his hands into silver blades.

"What?! But I thought you were a changed person?" Rigby asked scared.

"I lied, I escaped and back when you hired me I was trying to take your life and kill all your friends. But you ruined it!" Doug explained.

XJ-8 picks up the bench she was sitting on throws it at Doug. "XJ-8?" Rigby asked.

"I was just following orders." XJ-8 explained.

Doug gets back up and walks up to Rigby and XJ-8 but he gets shot by the man who was at the family restaurant bar last night. "Come with me if you want to live!" The man responded.

Rigby and XJ-8 look at each other in confusion and run with the man. They reached the motorcycle Rigby gets on the motorcycle with the man while XJ-8 flies and they get away. "Who are you?!" Rigby asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get to the park." Said the man.

Doug is chasing the man and Rigby on foot. "How is Doug faster on feet?!" Rigby asked.

XJ-8 turns around and shoots lasers at Doug and shoots him in the head. "He's dead." Said XJ-8.

"Good job XJ-8 I need to talk to Benson about why were you spying on me!?" Rigby asked.

The three people are in their way to the park. Meanwhile Doug's head reforms into a silver liquid coating and gets back up. "So look's like where gonna do this the hard way huh? Let's do this." Said Doug.

**Me: What do you guys think?**

**Rigby: Doug as a liquid terminator? It's a nice touch.**

**Mordecai: I could of thought of us in the future and meeting John Connor.**

**Me: I did but I thought this would be better. Please stay tuned for Iron Raccoon, so please review and **

**All 3: Stay Frosty!**


End file.
